I was Drawn to You
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: A Snarry rewrite of part of Deathly Hallows, including the train scene. Absolutely AU, slash, Snape/Harry.


Harry held Severus close, putting pressure against the wounds in his neck, as he watched the light slip out of the dark haired Slytherin's eyes. "Take them," Snape said as the clear fluid that Harry recognized as the man's memories, ran from his eyes.

Hermione handed Harry a flask and he collected all the memories the flask would hold. The Slytherin's body began to grow cool as Harry held him. "Look at me," Snape asked quietly. "You have your mother's eyes," and the Potions Master spoke no more.

Ron and Hermione stood away from Harry, knowing then that something deeper than they knew about was going on, but keeping quiet.

Harry's body shook with rage, a silent tear falling from each eye before he gently laid his former Professor's now limp body back onto the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He turned, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face, and exited the Shack, knowing Hermione and Ron would follow him.

"Mate..." Ron began, before being interrupted.

"Go kill the snake. Make sure, the snake is dead. Now!" Harry said gruffly as he stalked toward the Forbidden Forest.

Trusting Hermione and Ron to do what he had asked of them, Harry went to the Headmaster's office and walked up to the large stone basin. He upended the flask and poured it's contents into the swirling water.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck his face into the water and tumbled into the past. He saw his mother and Snape as children, Snape calling his mother a mudblood, Snape begging Dumbledore to save his mother, and many other memories from his Potions Professor. The memory that shocked him in the least was one of the last ones, where it was confirmed that he had to die, in order for Voldemort to die.

Harry fell out of the pensieve and went in search of The Dark Lord. On his way into the Forest he pulled the snitch out of his pocket and whispered "I'm about to die."

When the little golden ball opened, a small stone fell into Harry's hand. The resurrection stone, he realized as he turned it over thrice in his palm.

The raven haired young man looked up and he was surrounded by his parents, Sirius and Lupin. "I never meant for you to die," he whispered.

"You did nothing wrong son," James said.

"We're so very proud of you," Lily added.

"Remus, your son, I'm so sorry," Harry began again.

"I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

Harry looked over at Sirius, "Does it hurt?"

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"Stay with me," Harry said as he began to walk deeper into the Forest.

"Always," his mother said.

The Dark Lord wasn't hard to find, in a large clearing, surrounded by Death Eaters. It was Hagrid who saw him first, "Harry! What're yeh doin? No!" the half-giant shouted.

Voldemort cast a silencing spell on the large man and grinned a maniacal grin when he saw Harry approaching.

"The boy who lived...come to die," the snake faced wizard said. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry felt no pain, it was quite like falling asleep, just as Sirius had said.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in a bright white room, completely nude. He looked for something to covers himself, and found a pair of plain black robes. After slipping them over his head, he began to look around.

It seemed as if the room began to take shape, looking like a pure, clean version of the train station.

"Hello Mr. Potter," a drawling voice said.

"Professor!" Harry said. "I never thought I'd see you again. Am I dead?"

"That is not for me to decide, Mr. Potter, that is something you must figure out on your own," Snape said.

"I'm sorry you died, and I'm sorry I was..." Harry started apologizing, but Snape interrupted him. "Do not apologize. I played the part I played for many reasons, most of which you already know, if you went and viewed my memories before going into the forest, as I'd hoped you would."

"You loved my mother, didn't you Professor Snape?" Harry asked, feeling a bit deflated.

"I cared deeply for your mother, Harry, but I was never in love with her. I felt a deep connection to you while your mother was still pregnant with you. Almost as if I was drawn to you." Snape explained. "I begged Dumbledore to hide you all away so that you would be safe. I knew The Dark Lord would stop at nothing to see you dead. The night James and Lily sacrificed their lives for you and you unknowingly took down Voldemort, I was the first person to arrive after their deaths. I held you in my arms and calmed your tears until Hagrid arrived. I couldn't be seen comforting you by anyone else, so I took my leave. I protested constantly about Albus leaving you with those muggles, but there was nothing I could do publicly, without losing my place as Voldemort's right hand man, whenever he came back. I knew he'd be back."

Harry stopped Snape's explanation with a kiss. "If you could do all that, then I've got to go back. I'd love to stay here, go on with you and see my parents again. I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity figuring out what we might have together, but I've got to go back. I can't let Voldemort win."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly. "You brave boy. You absolutely foolish, Gryffindor boy. I want you to go back and live a full life, one that I never could have lived. I'll be watching you."

When Snape let go, Harry found himself lying on the cold ground, back in the forbidden forest.


End file.
